policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie Wilkans Bonds
Marie Wilkans Bonds ("Sweet Cheeks") is a former prostitute and the wife of Sonny Bonds. Background An old chum, and later his sweetheart from high school, they lost touch with each other after graduation. His path went into law enforcement, and she went to stewardess school, and they lost track of each other. Later after failing stewardess school she fell into hard time, and became a hooker. Sonny Bonds first met her after years in Wino Willy's while pleading its customers to remove their bikes. After all the customers left, Marie told Sonny that the "Death Angel", a big dope man was trying to take over Lytton. She also knew Jason Taselli as Marvin Hoffman, and knew about his flower tattoo. In return for the information on the Death Angel, Sonny told about the upcoming undercover crack down of prostitution called Operation Trick Trap. However she failed to evade and was caught in the Lytton City Jail after operation "Trap Trick". Bonds offered to release her if she helped them on uncovering the gambling scene behind Hotel Delphoria. According to Lt. Morgan's plan, she was sent to help Sonny's cover as "Jimmy Lee Banksten" in the cocktail lounge. Sonny signaled Marie by ordering a drink and she introduced him to the bartender Woody, the contact man for the backroom hustle. Then they went up to Whitey's room where Sonny called a cab for her from Lytton Cab Co. After the case of the Death Angel, she congratulated Bonds during his honorary ceremony and obviously during the course of a year they had an affair. Marie thanked Sonny for giving her a new life. She talked Sonny into trading his older sports car for a "sensible" compact model. However Sonny and Marie were two of Bains' targets. Shortly after he escaped, Sonny met Marie at Arnie's. Bains kidnapped Marie and drove to Steelton and held her hostage in a room in the city's sewers, but was found and rescued by Sonny. Marie was stabbed by two members of a dangerous cult, Michael Bains and Steve Rocklin. She survived, but was in deep coma. Only after retrieving her locket, she regained consciousness. After the cult was brought down, Marie told Sonny the good news: they were going to have a baby. She later took up a job working for California Security Bank, while her husband worked for the Los Angeles Harbour division.Marie Bonds (SWAT3): "You're metro right? My husband is in Harbor Division. My name is Marie Bonds, I'm a California Security employee." She was able to report a robbery at the bank using her cell phone and hiding in a closet. She reported that the gunmen had announced they were members of a domestic terrorist group, Sovereign America. She told the police there were three employees and a few customers trapped inside. Later she was in the studio audience of the Donna! show. She again found herself hostage when terrorists from the People's Liberation Party took over the studio. Personality and traits Nicknames *Sweet Cheeks *Sweet Cheeks Marie Computer file ;Case# :V5554321 ;Name :Wilkans, Marie ;Alias :Sweet Cheeks ;Address :222 W Peach Lytton City, USA ;Scars/tattoos :none ;DOB :2/14/53 ;Phys :wht/fem 5'03",blk,blu,115 ;Arrest record :solicitation ;Convicted :none ;Note :provided assistance for Lytton PD in undercover operation leading to the arrest of murder suspect Jessie Bains ;End file See also *Marie Bonds (PQ1VGA) *Marine Bonds (Casebook) Gallery File:MarieBondsPQ1.png File:MarieBondsPQ2.png File:Marie BondsSWAT3.jpg Notes *Marie's birthdate is different in each game it is mentioned. According to her computer file (Vice directory) in Police Quest II: The Vengeance she was born on 2/14/53; according to her computer file (Homicide case no. 199144) in Police Quest III: The Kindred she was born on 3/15/55; in the PQ3 game manual (the notes section), it is handwritten "4/20 Marie's birthday"; according to SWAT 3, her birthdate is 03/07/65. *The Police Quest Casebook places her birthdate at 2/14/1955. *According to Marie's police record in PQ2, her height is 5'03"; according to her homicide file in PQ3, she is 5'7'. Category:Civilians Category:Victims Category:Witnesses Category:Characters (PQ1EGA) Category:Characters (PQ1VGA) Category:Characters (PQ2) Category:Characters (PQ3) Category:Characters (PQC) Category:Characters (SWAT3)